Newlyweds
by Princess Shiori
Summary: Parodia del programa mas estupido de la historia Dejen Reviews!


Newlyweds

Año 2002 en una iglesia en la era moderna...  
"Estas adorable hija!"  
"Estoy nerviosa!" Dice una joven vestida de blanco radiantemente  
Toc,toc! Llaman a la puerta  
"Estan listas?" Dice la organizadora de eventos  
"Él ya llego?" Dice la joven  
"Si" Responde la organizadora  
"Bien ya es la hora" Dice la joven  
En la iglesia...  
Hay un joven apuesto de cabello largo blanco todos lo felicitaban  
De repente se escucha la marcha nupcial y todos se paran  
Entra la novia...  
NA La ceremonia dura 1/2 hora asi que no la voy a detallar  
Al llegar a la mansion...

...Flash Back...  
Dos años antes en Japón...  
En la casa de Aome...  
Riiiiiiiiiingggggg riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg  
"Ya voy, ya voy." Atiende el telefono "¿Hola?"  
"¿Señorita Higurashi?" Dice una voz de hombre al otro lado del telefono  
"Si, habla ella" Dice Aome  
"Habla el asistente de la compañia P.S"  
"Si¿para que era?" Dice Aome expectante  
"Era para arreglar una cita con el presidente de la compañia, para firmar el contrato"  
"¿Les gusto mi sencillo?" Dice Aome entrecortada por la emoción  
"Si, les gustó mucho, dice el SR presidente si podria pasar mañana a primera hora"  
"Claro que si" Aome salta de la emoción  
"Bueno entonces pase mañana por aqui"  
"De acuerdo, gracias" Cuelga el telefono y se dispone a llamar a su madre y a su novio, pero...  
Se toca la cabeza y la mano se le queda pegada  
"Oh no! Todavia tengo el shampoo puesto tengo que irme a enjuagar  
Despues de terminar de bañarse llama a todos sus allegados, a todos le parece una genial noticia  
A la mañana siguiente en la compañia...  
¿Señorita Higurashi? Le dice un hombre  
¿Si? Responde ella  
"Acompañeme por favor"  
"Si gracias" Responde Aome  
Todo el edificio estaba muy bien decorado, era la compañia mas rica en todo el país y Aome sabia que una oportunidad como esta no se da todos los dias  
Al llegar a la oficina...  
"¿Supongo que usted sera la señorita Higurashi?" Dice una voz muy grave pero calida a la vez  
"Si, soy yo" Responde Aome un poco basilante  
El presidente se para y le da la mano "Bienvenida"  
"Gracias" Responde Aome, ahora con mas confianza  
"Sientate, por favor" Le insiste el presidente "Hemos escuchado tu sencillo y es verdaderamente maravilloso"  
"Gracias, me siento halagada" Dice Aome entusiasmada  
"Aqui esta el contrato" Dice el presidente dándoselo  
Despues de leerlo...  
"¿Donde firmo?" Dice Aome  
"¿Estas de acuerdo con todo?" Le pregunta el presidente  
"Totalmente" Dice Aome muy convencida  
"Muy bien, entonces firma aqui" Le da un boligrafo y le señala donde tiene que firmar  
"Perfecto, bienvenida" Le dice esto y le da la mano  
"Gracias a usted" Dice Aome dandole la mano tambien  
Mientras en la casa de Aome...  
"Muy bien cuando venga todos gritamos SORPRESA" Dice Miroku que por cierto era amigo de ellos y se habia casado con Sango que estaba esperando mellizos  
"Pero ten cuidado que no se asuste" Dice Inuyasha sarcasticamente  
"Oye ¿y cuando te atreveras a pedirle matrimonio?" Dice Shippo que ya era un joven de 16 años dandole un codazo en el estomago a Inuyasha en signo de complicidad  
"Eso no te incumbe" Dice Inu quien se sonrojo levemente  
"Oigan ahi viene!" Grita Sango quien estaba mirando por la ventana para avisar cuando llegaba la homenajeada, ya que ella no podia hacer mucho  
Aome abre la puerta y prende la luz...  
"SORPRESA!" Gritan todos  
"Oh! Que sorpresa, no me lo esperaba" Dice Aome totalmente sorprendida  
"Felicitaciones" Le dice Inuyasha y abre una botella de champagne  
Despues del brindis...  
"Quiero agradecer a todos por darme su apoyo en todos estos años. Mamá, Sota y el abuelo, gracias por estar siempre ahi y apoyarme desde el principio cuando empezé mi carrera, aunque Sota siempre me dijo que cantaba mal, pero igual lo quiero. A Inuyasha, que al principio fue un poco dificil nuestra relación, pero ya llevamos dos años juntos y lo quiero mucho. A Shippo que ya es casi un hombre y siempre fue un excelente amigo. A Miroku que siempre fue muy bueno conmigo. A Sango que desde la escuela fue mi mejor amiga y ahora esta esperando mis "sobrinos" y por cierto los felicito a los dos. Quiero por ultimo decir que todos son muy importantes para mi y los quiero mucho. Salud"  
"¡Salud!" Gritan todos  
Despues de que terminara la fiesta suena el telefono en la casa de Aome...  
Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg  
"Hola" Dice Aome  
"¿Aome Higurashi?" Dice una voz al otro lado  
"¿Si?" Dice ella  
"Habla el asistente del presidente de PS"  
"¿Hubo algun problema?" Dice Aome sorprendida  
"Si, le debo decir que el presidente quiere que se mude a Los Angeles" Dice el asistente  
"¿Como¿Cuando?" Dice Aome casi sin respirar  
"Dentro de dos dias" Dice el hombre  
"Pero ¿por que?" Dice Aome anonadada  
"Porque en Los Angeles esta las mejores salas de grabación" Le explica el hombre  
"Esta bien" Dice Aome colgando el teléfono pensativa  
"¿Como se lo digo a Inuyasha, a mamá. a Sota, a Miroku, Sango y Shippo?  
Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggg  
Suena el telefono otra vez mientras Aome esta consumida en su pensamiento  
"¿Hola?" Atiende Aome casi sin importarle quien habla  
"¿Aome?" Dice del otro lado  
"¿Inuyasha?" Pregunta Aome casi sin fuerzas  
"¿Que te pasa?" Pregunta Inu muy preocupado  
"Nada es que me agarras dormida" Le responde Aome para dejarlo tranquilo  
"Oh disculpame, pero te tenia que llamar para quedar mañana contigo a cenar" Dice Inu ya mas tranquilo porque su novia esta bien  
"Esta bien mañana pasame a buscar a las 8. Yo tambien tengo que hablar contigo" Dice Aome  
"Bien hasta mañana" Dice Inu  
"Hasta mañana" Le dice Aome  
Al otro dia a las 8 de la noche...  
"¿Oigo una bocina?" Dice Aome tratando de escuchar si era o no su imaginación  
Suena el timbre  
Aome abre  
"¿Inuyasha?" Pregunta Aome ya que cuando abre la puerta solo ve delante de ella un ramo de flores  
"Son para ti" Le responde a Aome  
"Gracias las voy a poner en agua" Dice Aome  
"Bien" Dice Inu  
Aome vuelve de la cocina y ve una limosina en la puerta  
"¿Vamos a ir en limosina?" Pregunta Aome emocionada  
"Oui Madame" Le responde Inu extendiendole la mano e inclinandose  
Aome entra a la limosina y se van  
Al llegar al restaurant...  
"Su mesa esta pronta" Les dice el mesero  
"Gracias" Le dice Inu y le da propina  
Se sientan  
"Por favor una botella de champagne" Pide Inu  
"Que categoria" Dice Aome  
"Es que esta es una noche especial" Le dice Inu con un poco de misterio en la voz  
"¿A si¿Que va a pasar?" Pregunta Aome curiosa  
"Espera un poco" Le dice Inu tratando de calmar la curiosidad de Aome  
"¿Que van a ordenar?" Les pregunta el mesero  
"Yo, el bistec y las papas" Pide Aome  
"Yo, pato en su salsa" Pide Inu  
"Bien, estara listo enseguida" Les dice el mesero  
"Gracias" Dicen los dos  
Despues de cenar...  
"Te tengo que decir algo" Dice Aome  
"Yo tambien" Le responde Inu  
"Esta bien, dilo tu primero" Insiste Inu  
"Me voy a mudar a Los Angeles" Dice Aome decidida y un poco nerviosa por la respuesta de su novio  
Inu se queda unos minutos callado  
"¿Como?" Dice Inu sin gritar no solo para no alterar a Aome, sino para no alterar a quienes estaban ahi  
"Si, me lo dijo mi presidente" Dice Aome tratando de explicarse  
"¿Cuando va a ser eso¿Dentro de un mes o dos?" Pregunta Inu tratando de entender  
"Pasado mañana" Le responde Aome  
"¿Pasado mañana!" Dice Inu alterado  
"No te alteres" Dice Aome un poco preocupada  
"¿Que no me altere¿Que no me altere?" Dice Inu furioso  
"Me entere ayer, te lo estoy diciendo ahora, eres el primero en saber" Dice Aome tratando de disculparse  
"¿En serio?" Dice Inu un poco mas calmado  
"No, ya lo saben todos" Dice Aome avergonzada  
"¿Asi que lo saben todos¿Y que dijeron?" Dice Inu cada vez mas enojado  
"Se van conmigo, mamá se va despues con Sota porque tienen que arreglar cosas aqui. ¿Y tú, que vas a hacer Inuyasha?" Dice Aome triste  
"No voy a ir contigo. No puedo" Inu se va  
Aome queda sola en el restaurant  
A la mañana siguiente en el gimnasio...  
"¿Como te fue anoche?" Le pregunta Miroku mientras hace bicicleta  
"No le pude pedir matrimonio" Dice Inu frustrado  
"¿Por que?" Pregunta Shippo  
"Porque se va a Los Angeles" Explica Inu  
"Si, vamos a ir con ella. Nos parece una excelente idea que nuestros hijos nazcan alli" Dice Miroku  
"Si, yo tambien voy. Alli podre seguir la carrera de director de cine" Explica el pequeño Shippo  
"¿Y tu vas?" Le pregunta Miroku  
"No" Responde Inu  
"¿Porque?" Pregunta Shippo  
"No lo se" Responde Inu pensativo  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Aome  
"Aome no llores mas. No puedo creer que tengas lagrimas, hace tres horas que estas llorando" Dice Sango  
"Lo siento es que no puedo creer que me halla dejado" Dice Aome llorando  
"No te dejo" Le replica Sango  
"¿Tu que sabes?" Dice Aome poniendose a llorar otra vez  
"Te explicare, una noche tuvimos problemas Miroku y yo..." Empieza a decir Sango  
Aome se sienta y se seca las lagrimas para escuchar la historia, ya que es terrible chusma. Es como darle una paleta a un niño para que deje de llorar  
"Yo le decia que no queria tener hijos hasta los 25, y él insistia e insistia, entonces se levantó de la mesa y dijo -Entonces tendre hijos con alguien mas- Y se fue golpeando la puerta. Pero a la media hora vino como un perrito faldero y me pidió disculpas. Entonces ahi entendi que los hombres son unos llorones y dependen de nosotras"  
"¿Entonces tengo que esperar?" Le pregunta Aome a Sango  
"Exacto" Le dice Sango  
"Ahora vamos a dormir que mañana hay que tomar el vuelo temprano" Le dice Sango a Aome  
"Hasta mañana" Dice Aome  
"Hasta mañana" Dice Sango  
A la mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto...  
"¿Estan listas?" Le pregunta Miroku a las chicas  
"Estamos prontas. ¿Vamos Aome?" Le pregunta Sango a Aome que estaba consumida en su pensamiento  
"Si, pero no vino" Dice Aome preocupada  
"Pero tenemos que abordar" Dice Sango  
"Esta bien" Dice Aome no muy convencida  
El avion despega sin Inu en él

Continuará

Hola, volví! Espero que les haya gustado todavia faltan muchos capis mas, asi que esperenlos los subire lo mas pronto posible. Este fic esta dedicado a Sangolex, PrettyKikyou, LimChan, HawkAngel, kaira-kino-hiwatari. Gracias a todos por sus REVIEWS y por su apoyo.

Jane mata

Princess Shiori


End file.
